Starlight StarBright
by Tangilass
Summary: Ok trying this again, this time it is Chapters 1-6 all in one document, still if there are issues reading this story here, please visit my profile for more options, spanking waning RATED NC-17 which M, appologies to everyone I've messed up with the new on
1. Chapter 1 to 6

**Star sat in the outter office, scowling at the girl across from her, holding the ice pack on her lip..**_**stupid girl **_**she thought to herself, **_**she so should not say things like that about my mother.. stupid stupi**_**-.. she looked up, jolted out of her thoughts when the office door opened and her father was walking in.. **_**I am soo in alot of trouble, he don't look happy**_**. She smiled at him a little and then her eyes fell away from his**

**"hi, Daddy" she said quietly**

**Dom's brow raised when she looked away from him "Hi, baby" he said gruffly looking over at the other girl to access her damages, which he hoped were much more substancial than his daughters, and they weren't, and he somehow knew they wer not going to be. He sat down beside his daughter.**

**"What happened?.. I am in the middle of working on the Shelby and the phone rings, Vince says its the school on the phone and that they want me down here, because you started a fi-" He got cut off when the principles office door opened and Mr.Weber stepped out.**

**"Mr. Toretto, do come in please, we need to talk." He looked at his errant students "Miss Toretto and Miss. Tran, just sit right there and do NOT move or talk to each other" **

**Doms brow shot up again when he heard the other girls last name and he looked over at her. Star scowled as he got up and followed the principle into his office. Taking a seat he watched the older man close the office door.**

**Mr. Weber took a seat behind his desk and got right down to business. "Mr.Toretto, this is not the first time your Star has started a fight, the one last month and the month before, were started by her as well." Dom's brow went up, this was the first he was hearing about her starting the fights, not about the fights themselves, but she had lead them to belive that she was defending herself. **

**"We have a three strike policy here Mr. Toretto and Star has used hers all up, I'm sorry but I am going to have to suspend her for two weeks, she can not return to school property for those two weeks, if she does, she will be charged with trespassing."**

**Dom sat there looking at the thin man, wondering just how he managed to keep the peace in one of the worst school in LA. However he knew it wasn't always the size that mattered.**

**Dom nodded when the man spoke and then sat back in his chair.. "I understand Mr. Weber, I do, and I assure you when she comes back, this will NOT be a problem anymore. Thank you for calling this time to let me know." That being said, Dom stood, Mr.Weber stood, the two shaking hands, and then Dom headed out of the office with a shiver. this reminded him to much of his school days.**

**"Star, UP, lets go, NOW" He looked at her, his arms crossing over the large expance of his chest. **

**Star looked up and then looked away and stood quickly. With the ice pack still on her lip and the bandaid across her eyebrow she hurried out of the office and to her locker to get her things. Mr.Weber had already told her that she was suspended. For 2 weeks at that and she figured she would need some stuff from her locker.**

**Dom followed her, a distance back, watching her, he knew that she knew she was in trouble. It wasn't very often that she was in trouble, but when she was it was usually something big.. and this, this was big, Letty was going to Freak.**

**Star opened her locker and was taking her stuff outta it, putting it into her backpack when she felt hands grab her around her waist and she squeeled turning around. Dom stopped, his brow almost flew off his face. There was some boy, and some boy was TOUCHING HIS daughter..**

**Star smiled shyly "Hi baby" she said and got a kiss in return.. **

**"Its only half the day gone babe, why you getting your home stuff?" Vic asked, kissing her again. Star kissed him back and quickly turned around back to her locker**

**"Well..." she let that word drawl out for a long moment "I sorta have to go home. AND I sorta won't be back for awhile" she said quietly, stuffing more stuff into her backpack. Vic turned her around again, lifting her chin up, his eyes meeting hers.**

**The butterflies that had been fluttering around way down in her tummy now turned into a swarm of Bee's, and as she fumbled around in her head for something to tell him, and as he spoke , she knew that she couldn't lie, she sucked at it, totally!**

**"What?.. won't be back?.. what happened?" Oh he had a pretty good idea, and if it was what he thought, he was sooo going to take care of the Tran clan. This would be the third time, fourth if you included a few weeks ago in the girls change room, the one time she had not told him about , but he had heard about it from Abby.**

**Star looked everywhere but at him, and Vic lifted her chin again, looing at her. He had that look, the one her dad gets when he's getting serious and wants to know something. She conceeded and sighed deeply.**

**"Marissa, again. I got suspended for 2 weeks. Thats why the lip and the eye, I'm thinking I gotta have some sorta stitches in there" Vic looked at her carefully, he knew about the fight, he had heard about it, he had just wanted to hear it from her. He took his hankerchief from his pocket and moved her hair, that had been hiding her head wound and dabbed at it.**

**"You threw the first punch again huh?" she nodded and he sighed "Baby what did I tell you about throwing the first punch?." **

**Star shrugged "Can't remember, but thats nothing new, forget things all the time" she said bitterly.**

**Vic kissed her again, then went back to dabbing her head "You never throw the first punch, especially if there are other people around. Shouldn't be fighting unless you absolutly can't avoid it, but never throw the first punch." he kissed her nose. "what she say this time" He asked as she turned back around towards her locker, his arms slipping around her, helping her.**

**"Called mom names again. Bad, bad names that I've never heard before and then decided to say them in Chinese to, it wasn't nice, she pissed me off Vic!"**

**Vic smirked, he loved her desperatly, she barely ever said a bad word, but when she did get fired up it was cute as hell. " japanese baby. The Tran's are japanese, and pains in the ass. Not to mention gonna get there heads all kicked in, if I have anything to say about it" he fumed and Star smiled.**

**"Shouldn't throw the first punch Vic." She layed her head back against his shoulder "No fighting unless you can't avoid it, remember?" she said cutely, mocking him and he laughed into her neck and then kissed her gently. **

**"OK, want me to give you a ride home baby?" he asked setting her carefully back onto her feet, she shook her head no.**

**"No, my daddy's waiting in the car for me, I should get going, he's not to happy, I think I'm in way more trouble than before. ohh gosh, I so am"**

**Vic smiled and kiss her again "ok best get going then, don't keep the old man waiting. Remember that he loves you, he's only pissed cause he loves you." He kissed her nose again "i'll see you tonight baby" He smiled and she furrowed her brow at him..**

**"Tonight?.. whats tonight?"**

**Vic Laughed "Tonights the night I meet your family for the first time, remember babygirl?" **

**Stars eyes got big "Oh! see, idiot me!.. I so forgot about that.. yes tonight because everyone will be home, 'cause its a wednesday! and its family night!.. dumb dumb dumb Star" she scowled at herself and Vic's brow raised**

**"Ok babygirl, no calling yourself that, got it?" His brow raised, he loathed when she put herself down. "You just forgot, happeneds to the best of us, now get going home, I'll see you tonight at 9, love you" He said kissing her again.**

**She kissed him back. "Love you to" she hurried off with her backpack, leaving him to close her locker. **

**Dom meanwhile had gone from being pissed off to amused in about 60 seconds of listening to and watching this rather large boy with HIS daughter. He was good for her, though he would give him the once over tonight. Scare him a bit before giving his blessing. Hell she NEVER brought anyone home, least not a boy anyone, he didn't even know she had a boyfriend, she had said she didn't.**

**Dom saw her leave and hurried out to his car and waited, getting there just in time before she did, he leaned back against the side of it and crossed his arms. Star hurried out the door at the side of the building, he spotted her.**

**"Star, lets go, your dawdling baby! and I'm not in a good mood!" Star cringed and hurried to the car and got in**

**"Sorry daddy, I had to get some stuff from my locker and then a friend wanted to talk a minute, i'm sorry" she said quietly and pulled her seatbelt on.**

**Doms brow raised at her and she turned, looking out the window. she was SOOOOOOOOO in trouble!..**

**Chapter 2**

**The car ride home was silent, both in their own thoughts. Star about how much trouble she was exactally in. Dom, about just when his Star had gotten all agressive, she's never been agressive, and considering he found out today this was her THIRD strike. He never even heard about the other two, she never said a word about the other fights. Atleast she had lead them all to believe that she had been defending herself. Still she hadn't said a word, mostly about them, but she was going to when they got home. After he had time to cool off a bit and then hope that Letty didn't loose it, this was big, Letty was going to FreaK!.**

**Dom pulled into the driveway, thanking God that Letty was still working. None on the team had called her, and that was probably a very good thing. He would just wait untill she got home to tell her. In the meantime, he would deal with there troubled little Star.**

**Parking he turned to her**

**"I want your ass in the house and up the stairs in your room waiting for me got it little girl?" His brow raised at her. **

**She looked at him and furrowed a brow "Daddy?" she said confused **

**"Right NOW Star, you heard me!" he raised his voice just a little more than normal..**

**Star nodded and quickly got out of the car and grabbed her backpack, hurrying into the house. **_**my room?.. he never sends me to my room, normally its the couch and we talk, thats it.. my rooms means..OH GAWD, I'm sooo not sitting for the next year! **_**She closed her bedroom door.**

**Sitting on her bed she sighed heavily. Daddy only ever spanked her twice in the few years she had been living with him. And it was only because she had done something really bad. Way really bad. Like bad bad BAD!. **

**The first time she was 10 and had gone with Dom and the team to a race,. Dom had told her to stay where she was and not wander off, or leave the sights of him or Leon. She was being a good girl and listening to him, she was excited though when a couple girls her age had come over to talk to her. They had managed to talk her into going with them to play over near little river that ran through the area, and just a bit to close to the track. **

**It didn't take the girls much to talk Star into going and playing with them.. not at that age, as she got older, she got better with that but was still highly lacking in that area.. Needless to say she was having a great time, splashing in the water with the little girls her age and had not a care in the world.. that was untill her father had caught up with her.. Leon finding her first and calling him on the cell to tell him where she was.. He hugged her tight when he saw her and she hugged him back and then his voice changed and got a whole lot lower.. and scarier and he took her to the car and took her home.. making her go to her room and then when he did come up, he was dissapointed and he spanked her and it hurt and she had cried and her daddy had held her and then it was better after because he forgave her and she never ever ever wandered off when she was told not to again..**

**"I am in sooo much trouble" she said outloud.. not realizing that her father was standing in the doorway watching her, he knew she had been thinking about something and he waited untill she wasn't distracted anymore **

**"Damn straight you are little girl, in a whole world of trouble!" Star startled and looked over at him and smiled weekly "I'm sorry?" she tried, and he just looked at her "Thats not going to help this time little girl.. you got a whole lot of explaining to do.. a whole lot!.. like for starters when you were going to stop lying about those other two fights you were in AFTER school"**

**She looked up at him "I didn't lie!" she stood up and then sat back down again quickly "sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but I didn't lie, you didn't actually ask me when it happened you just assumed" she said quietly.. and Dom moved to her desk, pulling out her chair and taking a seat in it, looking at her.**

**"Its the same thing Starlight, the same thing and you know it, and you watch your tone with me little girl got it?" she nodded "excuse me?" he said "yes, sir I got it" she mumbled and sighed deeply..**

**Dom sat quietly and watched her.. waiting for an explaination.. and he didn't have to wait long. "She started it!.. she always started it!.. all the time, she just can't leave me alone!." Star stood up and moved to her window**

**"Star, you attacked her first!.. apparently all three times this has happened on school grounds, I don't care who started it, you know better little girl" Dom voice was deep and forboding and Star cringed a litttle but she was mad, mad that even though the other girl started it, she was the one in all the trobuble and the other girl got off scott free..**

**"She pissed me off!" and her hand slapped over her mouth as soon as it came out.. no one ever said she thought alot about things before she spoke, but she very rarely said bad words.. she hated the Tran's, ohhhhh yes she hated them all! **

**Doms brow went up, his little girl was wound up, wound way to tight and he knew it.. oh sure the house wasn't a catholic monistary or anything, there was a whole lotta swareing going on with the amount of people that lived here, but Star never swore.. it wasn't something she did unless she was right upset.. "Star" he said **

**She dropped her hand from her mouth, pissed at herself for loosing control enough to say a bad word infront of her father "look at me" he commanded and she shook her head no.. "Star NOW!" and that got her attention, she looked over, tears already evident in her eyes..and Dom had to steel himself, or he was going to cave and that was never good..**

**"I want you to get your hairbruh and bring it to me, and then get over my lap." he said calmly.. and her tears spilled over now and she shook her head no, but got up and did as she was told.. **

**Taking her father the brush she was relieved when she didn't have to get over his lap herself, he helped her over and rubbed her back "I love you Star, but you can NOT go around fighting, or lieing about it, especially not with me, you know that baby, and this is going to help you remembe that" and with that being the only thing he said, he commenced spanking her.. it was hard, and it was fast, and by the time he was ddone, she was sobbing and laying there limply.. tossing the brush aside, he pulled her up into his lap and just held her tight, stroking her hair, telling her that she was forgiven and was a good girl.. and she cried and felt safe, finally crying herself to sleep. Dom chuckled softly and got up laying her down in her bed and tucking her in.. he left her room and headed downstairs only to be met with a hard glare from Vince..**

**"Don't look at me like that V" he said roughly**

**Chapter 3**

**Vince had parked his car and come into the house in the middle of Dom and Stars 'discussion'.. it bothered him, he wasn't sure why, he knew Dom would never hurt her.. not in this lifetime or the next, however he couldn't stop himself from going back to that first night, the team had come in contact with Star...**

_**+flashback+**_

_**Star wandered around the race area, looking at everyone.. she'd never been to a race before, but she knew from hearing her mother talk.. well more scream at her all the time, that her father raced.**_

_**Star was tired and she was cold and she was hungry.. she had left her house out the window of her room, only taking with her the back pack on her back and the clothes she was wearing, she didnt' have a jacket and she wished she did, it was a cold night.. **_

_**She was hoping beyond hope to find her real father, the one that she had heard about, the one that she had a picture of.. it was an old picture, but it was the only one she had, and even then she had to steel it from her mother.. not that her mother noticed, she was way to busy doing things with all those men she brought home.. she learned along time ago to stay out of the way cause it wouldn't be a nice thing if she was a pest.**_

_**She loved her mother, but she didn't want to live with her anymore, she was always drinking or bringing home men and the funny noises, not to mention the smell that came from her bedroom constantly made her feel dizzy and sick.. and the men, they liked to touch her.. sometimes at night after her mother went to sleep, they would come into her room and touch her.. she always pretended to be sleeping.. hoping that they would just go away, but they never did..**_

_**Star remembered a couple times her mother walking into the room and seeing the men touching her.. she never got mad at them, it was her that she got mad at.. calling her names that she couldn't even say, and then she would hit her.. hit her for a long time.. thats what happened last week.. thats why she had a cast on her arm, her mom had broke it when she grabbed her and dragged her out of her bedroom..**_

_**The loud reving of the car she was standing beside startled her out of her thoughts.. and she was grabbed and pulled back.. she momentarily froze, scared to death, thinking her mother found her and turned around quickly.. **_

_**"Kid this is not a playground, get outta here!" Brian yelled over the roar of the engine and Stars eyes got big, she just nodded and hurried away..**_

_**Shaking his head Brian watched the little raven haired kid scurry away.. Leon sauntered up and put an arm around him**_

_**"Little young for ya bro, whats Mia gonna think?" Leon laughed and Brian punched his arm**_

_**"I was just telling the kid to get outta here, she was gonna get hurt or something.. Hey, where is Mia anyway?" Brian asked and hurried off to find his Girl..**_

_**Star moved to sit somewhere, her feet hurt, her arm hurt, she was cold and she was hungry and Some blonde man had just yelled at her.. she was starting to give up when she looked up and saw the car from her photo and quickly pulled it out to make sure she wasn't just seeing things..**_

_**After close inspection of the photo, Star was sure that the car was the same one and she smiled big, so big infact she hurt her mouth and winced.. then standing she tried to keep her eye on that car as she made her way to where it was stopping.. but she was at a disadvantage being so small.. she was 9 years old.. but she wasn't that big for being 9 years old.. and she wasn't that smart either, least her mother always told her she was stupid.. she figured her mother was right about somethings sometimes..and she figured that was one of them..**_

_**Finally frustrated she came around a trailer and stopped, climbing up on the side of it and scaling the side to the roof, she stood up and looked around.. spotting the car she was closer than she thought.. and got back down without hurting herself and hurried in the direction of the car she was following. When she got close enough she pulled out her picture again, the faded picture, the one with the car and her father and her mother in the picture.. and she looked around, trying to keep out of the way.. **_

_**Star saw him, her father.. she didn't know what he was like, but he looked nice, like the picture.. and he was kissing some lady.. she was pretty, prettier than her mom and there was another lady there to, and then that Blonde man that yelled at her.. and two other people she had no idea who they were..**_

_**"Ok Star, be brave, the worst he can say is no and yell at you..then you can always go and live with Becca, she said her mom said you could stay over" she said outloud to herself.**_

_**With that one little pep talk to herself she braved up and quietly walked over to the car and the man from the photo**_

_**"Excuse me please" she said quietly and stood there, no one noticed her.. the man was to busy kissing the lady..**_

_**"Excuse me please, sir?" she tried again, but got nothing.. man big people kiss alot, she thought to herself.. thats gross.. way way way WAY gross..**_

_**Frustrated Star stood there for a few minutes and then growled to herself and stomped her foot, her hands moving to her hips**_

_**"EXCUSE ME PLEASE!!" she yelled .. all eyes turned to her.. that did it! she thought as the man stopped kissing the lady and the Blonde man stopped kissing his lady and they turned to look at her..**_

_**"Hey Brian, ain't that the kid you yelled at over by the track?" Leon asked walking over with some girl on his arm..**_

_**"Yeah" Brian nodded slowly "Hey kid I said this wasn't a playground, go home before you get hurt!" he said**_

_**"Yea kid, your to young to be hanging around here, go find your babysitter" Dom had said gruffly**_

_**Letty snickered and kneeled down to her, she noticed the eyes.. those eyes were familliar, and the hair.. there was something about this kid. " OK little chicka, you need to run along now before you get hurt, you not big enough to play with the big chickas"**_

_**Everyone laughed at that and Star sighed deeply and looked at her, but didn't move, she looked up at the man from her picture**_

_**"My name is Starlight Dominique Toretto.. I'm looking for my daddy, he's the man in this picture" she said quietly, her casted hand holding up the fadded picture for him..**_

_**Letty's eye widened at the name, and Leon hearing her started choaking on his beer.. Brian looked at Mia, who was looking like she was going to pass out.. Brian held his girl up and looked from the kid to Dom.. Dom was looking at the kid**_

_**Letty snatched the picture from the kid and looked at it, her brow raising just about off her face.. then she looked at the kid and then looked up at Dom and handed him the picture and stood up punching him in the arm "Bastard!"**_

_**Dom was pulled out of his inspection of the girl by the punch from his wife "OWW Letty!, stop that!" he growled at her and rubbed his arm, and then reached out grabbing her arm before his wife could storm off anywhere**_

_**"I do not have any kids, Let, you know this.. this kid is mistaken.. " He looked down at the kid "How old are you?" he asked maybe a little to loudly and Star took a step back from him.**_

_**"I'm 9 sir, and you do have a kid, thats me!" she smiled at him and it was then that he knew.. that was Mia's smile, through and through.. Dom Looked at Letty and she looked at him and then he put a finger to her mouth to stave off any curse words that were working there way out toward him**_

_**"Ok, Letty, nine years ago.. remember we were split up for about 6 months back then.. so I wasn't cheating on you woman!" **_

_**Letty punched him again "A kid!.. Dom, a kid!, what happened about being careful!.." she yelled at him and at the same time she ripped her arm away from him and stormed off..**_

_**Dom shook his head and looked up at his sister and then back at the kid and ran a hand over his bald head "This is not so good, not so good at all.. dammit!" **_

_**Star looked up at him, after watching the pretty lady run off, she felt really bad for making her mad, and then the man from the picture got mad and she started to back up.**_

_**"Its ok, i'm probably wrong.. i'm always wrong.. all the time, mom says so all the time that I'm stupid and wrong, i'm gonna go, sorry i bugged you all"**_

_**She snatched her picture back and hurried off, or atleast tried to when she ran right into Vince **_

_**"Whoa, hey kid watch where your going!" Vice said, Star looked up at him, her eyes getting big, way big.. she knew this man..**_

_**"I..I..I'm sorry Mr.Vince, excuse me please" she said quietly and tucked her casted hand against herself and once again tried to hurry away..**_

_**Dom heard the kid and went to go after her when she ran into Vince, anyone else and Vince would have clocked them one, but not a kid, and his brow raised with the exchange between the two of them and then she was taking off again.. Dom took off after her, grabbing her by the shirt collar, pulling her up short.**_

_**"you are not going anywhere kid, not till we get this straightened out" Dom spoke as he pulled her around by her collor and looked at her**_

_**Meanwhile back at the trailer and the others, Vince was scratching his head.. "Whats going on?.. what the hells up with the kid?"..**_

_**Mia who by this time was pearched on brians lap in a lawn chair looked over at him "Dom has a kid, apparently the one that ran into you, with some whore from years ago, the kid was looking for him"**_

_**Vince grabbed a beer and sat down looking at her "You mean Star?.. noway thats Dom's kid, I know the mother, hooked up with her one night, poor kid.. can't see Dom letting any kid of his live in THAT" oh yes Vince remembered the little house..**_

_**Leon looked at Vince.. "Well she's got a picture and her name is his name..last name anyway, Hey Jess!" Leon yelled at the trailer for him **_

_**the door swung open "What?" he asked, laptop in hand, sitting on the picnic table and tapping his foot.**_

_**" Starlight Dominique Toretto, can ya run her.. see whats going on with her" Brian said.. and turned to Vince**_

_**"What was the name of her mother?.. since ya seem to know her" Brian chuckled and opened a beer, holding Mia close in his lap as she watched Dom with the girl over on a bench..**_

_**Jess looked from the laptop to Brian and then over to Vince "Dom got a sister? or something?", Brian shook his head and Vince threw the beer cap at him "No, the kid says she is his daughter" Brian spoke and caught the cap that Vince threw at him..**_

_**"Carlene Robson, you know the Chick thats forever hanging around, and never getting a hint" Vince said**_

_**Jessie nodded and went to work, looking for both names and anything that he could get on them.. Dom with a kid, that was almost laughable.. with that thought Jessie chuckled as he typed..**_

_**+END FLASHBACK+**_

**"The hell I won't look at you like that Dom!, she's just a kid!" Vince stood up and looked at Dom angrily.**

**Dom's brow raised "MY kid, my kid Vince" Dom spoke calmly, wouldn't do for both of them to get pissy, someone has to keep a level head..**

**"She's just a kid Dom!, and you made her cry, you shouldn't be making her cry like that!" Vince yelled, that was his little Angel as he called her and they were very close, almost as Close as Star and Dom themselves.. and Vince couldn't take her crying..**

**"Your little Angel.. got herself kicked outta school for 2 weeks, fighting, though she took more than the other girl, she still threw the first punch Vince. Also the other couple times she came home after being in a fight, she let us believe it happen after school, apparently it did not, her principle informed me today that this was her third strike, he suspened her.." Dom looked at him**

**Vince looked at Dom and sat back down heavily on the couch "Can't stand it when she cries Dom, you know that!"**

**Dom shook his head.. **_**Vince has got issues**_** he thought to himself and took a seat beside him.. "I know Vince, I'm the same way, but I'm her father, I gotta be the bastard and make sure she dosen't do shit like this"**

**Vince nodded.. "Yea, I know, don't mean I gotta sit here and like it tho' "**

**"Sit here and like what?" Letty and Mia asked coming through the door**

**Chapter 4**

**Letty tossed her bags onto the coffee table and Mia headed into the kitchen for something cold to drink..**

**"So ya gonna spill about what ya were talking about or ya just gonna keep quiet?" she asked, throwing herself into a chair..**

**"Dom hit Star" Vince said matter of factly and Dom jumped up off the couch**

**"I did not hit her!, I spanked her!, theres a difference!, I dont' go around hitting anyone!, but I might just start!" he glared at Vince**

**Mia came out of the kitchen at that point and looked a him "Spanked Star!?"**

**"Spanked Star!?"**

**Both women spoke at the same time and looked at Dom questioningly, Letty demanding more of an answer in her tone, than Mia.. **

**Dom ran a hand over his bald head and looked at his wife and his sister "Star got herself suspended from school today, apparently threw the first punch, same as the last two times she came home kinda beat up and let us belive it happened after school.. turns out the fights, they were all on school property, she got her third strike today, got suspended.."**

**Letty sat quietly, taking in what her husband had just said, it wasn't normal for Letty to just sit quietly for nuthing, Dom was looking at her, waiting for the storm to start.**

**"Dom, is she ok?.. I mean, well I know you didn't hurt her or anything, but is she ok?... from the fight I mean?" Mia asked him concerned chewing her lip**

**Shaking his Dom took a seat again on the couch "She's got a busted up lip, and her head looks like it might be bad under the band aid.. maybe you should go take a look at her, not impressed that the school seemed more concerned aobut the fighting than properly lookign after her cuts and stuff"**

**Mia nodded and started for the stairs, Letty got up and started to follow her, when Dom grabbed her arm **

**"Letty, baby, I already punished her, she knows what she did was wrong" he could tell his wife was pissed, she was quiet and THAT was never a good sign**

**Pulling away, Letty nodded to him " I know Dom, I still want to talk to her" Dom just took a minute to look at his wife, and then nodded his head.. she was gonna talk to her reguardless, unless he pushed the issue, and there did not seem any reason for him to push the issue with her.**

**Mia hit the upstairs bathroom, grabbing the stocked first aide kit from under the sink and then proceeded to Stars room. she was grateful that they had started keeping stocked kits in the huse at all times, cut down on their trips to the hospital for things since she became a nurse. **

**Mia knocked on Stars door once, opened it and stepped inside, knowing that Letty was going to be up here soon and she wanted to get her patched up before the yelling started..**

**Star Looked up from her pillow and sniffled, smiling a little, she had just woke up and when she went to sit up, she thought better of it, she knew there would be no sitting without a pillow for a couple days atleast, possibly even a week, daddy had spoke and spoke hard, he never ever did unless she seriously messed up.**

**"Hi" she said quietly, and Mia stepped into her room and over to the bed**

**"Hey baby, how you feeling?" she asked taking a seat on the bed and pulled her chin up to take a look at her lip and head.**

**"tired, sore, can't sit up, need pillows, hate school, how are you?" she asked quietly**

**Mia smiled hearing her "well apparently better than you are now baby.. let me fix this up, you have a nasty cut here, i'm gonna clean it and put some butterfly strips on it to keep it closed, ok?"**

**Star nodded and winced, but let her do what she needed to do, there was noway she was gonna get in trouble again today, not for fighting about getting patched up.**

**"So tell me what happened?" Mia asked as she cleaned the wound out, and started to prepare the butterfly strips to go on..**

**"well" Star sighed deeply and winced again "well, she was saying stuff about mom again, bad things, in chinese to!.. she pissed me off aunt Mia!.."**

**Star stopped and looked up "not chinese, japanese, I forgot its Japanese or something like that, but it was in another language and I just knew it was bad stuff.. she can't leave me alone, ever" Star started to tear up again. **

**She knew exactally why the last three or four months, Marissa had been after her..it wouldn't have been so bad if she was talking about her real mom and stuff, but she wasn't, she was talking about Letty and that was a big NO.**

**"Baby, who is she and ok Japanese, but how do you know it was bad if you didn't understand what she was saying?" Mia started putting the strips on her cut to close it**

**"Cause she said it in English first and then in japanese or whatever.. and it was bad, bad bad!"**

**"Who is SHE, give me a name Star" Mia finished up and started on her lip, hiding a smile, Star always was pretty amusing when she was angry.**

**Star hessitated and then looked at her "Marissa, Marissa Tran" and Mia almost fell offa the side of the bed hearing the last name of the other girl.. Star reached out and grabbed her..**

**"You know her?" Ohhhh gawd this wasn't gonna be good if she did know her!**

**Letty had been standing in the doorway listening to them and watching Mia patch up Star through most of there conversation. she cringed at the bruises on her, they were definatly gonna be there for a good month, thats how bad they were.. and the last time she saw bruises that bad on HER kid was the first night she showed up at the track..**

_**+FLASHBACK+**_

_**After Letty had stormed off and vented for a good half hour, she slowly made her way back towards the team, pissed because she freaked out, pissed because Dom wasn't careful, but more pissed because they had been trying to have a baby for months now and nothing was happening at all..**_

_**She stopped when she saw Dom with the little kid sitting on a bench away from the others and started over to them, if for nothing else but to apoligize for possibly scareing the kid, she liked kids, she didn't want to scare one, she only liked to scare Leon and jess, and sometimes Vince, she smiled at herself thinking about that and then stopped short when she heard Dom and the girl talking**_

_**"So kid, what happened to your arm?" he asked tapping lightly on the dirty cast, and wheres your jacket, its cold out here" he watched her**_

_**Star looked at the big man from her picture and shrugged "fell down, and don't got one" she was bad at lying, but she didn't think she should tell about her mom and stuff, not incase she had to go back, then it won't be so bad.. and maybe he wouldn't know she was lying.**_

_**Dom's brow raised and he looked at her "common kid, I can hear the lies coming from you, fell down my ass, now tell me what happened, and your mother, she know where you are?" he spoke gruffly**_

_**Star shook her head "no, I got my back pack and climbed out the window and came to look for you, and I did fall down.. really" oh how she sucked at lying**_

_**Dom stared down at the little girl sitting beside him, taking in her appearance, how dirty she was, how thin she was and was that a bruise under her collar, he strained to look close and Stars hand went up to her neck to cover it. she was scared.**_

_**"What happened to your arm" he asked again, although this time he was sure that even she would understand she had no choice but to answer becasue he was giving her no choice, and yes, she got it.**_

_**"Mom, she , she got mad at me and she hurt my arm.." she said quickly,part of her hoping he didn't really hear her and the other part of her hoping that he did hear her and all of her being scared..**_

_**Dom was quiet for a minute or two or three, long enough that Star was starting to get up again when he made her sit back down**_

_**"Where you think you going?" he said **_

_**"I.. ummm, well.. I should, umm, gotta go, she's gonna be looking for me probably" she knew she wasn't but she didn't want him to say no, if he said no, she was sure to cry and he didnt' look liek the kinda big man that was ok with crying and beside she was tough, she wasn't gonna cry..and if he did say no she could just go live with Becca and her mom.**_

_**"No, your gonna sit right there and tell me what happened" his brow raised**_

_**"Well, I was bad and she punished me, and it was an accident, really it was, mom always has accidents and stuff.. kinda like me, its ok " Star looked down at her casted hand and fiddled with the hem of her thin shirt..**_

_**Dom reguarded her for a few minutes more, not liking what he was hearing, he was pretty sure, no scratch that, he was positive that this kid was his and he wasn't liking what he was hearing.**_

_**"And your neck, what happened there?" he finally asked her**_

_**"Fell" she blurted out before she could stop herself.."fell on my skateboard" she patted her back pack where her skateboard was in.. she may suck at lying, but she had always told people that when they asked, it was easier than the truth, cause the truth could get her into a lot of trouble.. alot of trouble and she was soo tired of always being in trouble, or jsut being trouble period.**_

_**He pulled her chin up to look at him**_

_**"Lies little girl, lies, and I'm gonna find out why, common lets get you into a warm jacket and take you home" He stood and went to take her non-casted hand.**_

_**Star jumped up "NO!, NOT GOING HOME!, NO!" and she took off, running as fast as her little legs would go, which for being 9 years old and being so tiny, was not very far at all before Dom had caught up with her, picking her up and making her look at him**_

_**"HEY!, I said home, I ment my home, not wherever it was you came from, calm down!" he raised his voice and she struggled, trying to get down and away from him.. **_

_**Letty had followed them just incase she was needed, she was pissed even more.. pissed at this kids mother for treating her this way..and if she was this pissed, she could only imagine how Dom was.**_

_**"CALM DOWN!" Dom yelled and swatted her behind, not hard at all, just enough to get her to stop and listen to him, and it did the trick, she stopped struggling and gasped.. though the gasp he wasn't antisipating and it was then he KNEW there was a whole lot more than falling to her story and he hugged her close**_

_**"Its gonna be ok kid, gonna be ok" he said turning to head back to the team with her and spotted Letty, he figured by the look on her face that she had heard what Star had said.**_

_**"hey, common Let, lets go back, get this girl taken care of" he held Star and Letty nodded and walked with him back to the guys.**_

_**The three of them made it back to the team and Dom stood and looked at everyone "Lets get packed up and get going, I got stuff I gotta take care of" he said to everyone, and everyone just nodded and started packing things up.. they knew it was serious, Dom wasn't even thinking about finishing the races..**_

_**"I'm taking the kid to the hospital to get checked out, meet me there" he said and with that he took Letty's hand and still holding star headed to the car.**_

_**It got worse at the hospital, Letty remembered, remembered the waiting and waiting and more waiting as the Doctor examined Star, Dom was getting frustrated, because no one was giving him any information at all, and she was pretty sure he was gonna go back there soon to see what the hell was going on.**_

_**The team made it to the hospital in no time at all, thats what happeneds when everyone working togeather was that efficient. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, save for Mia and brian who had took off to the late night mall to get the kid some clothes.. and Dom who was pacing.**_

_**Letty moved up behind him and gently encircled his waist with her arms laying her head against his back**_

_**"Its gonna be ok Dom, there gonna take care of whatevers wrong with her and then come and tell us whats going on, just gotta calm down"**_

_**Dom took her wrist and pulled her around to his front, holding her close "if theres anything seriously wrong with her, i'm gonna kick that bitches ass" he said roughly and then his voice softened and he tilted her chin up to look at her "You ok with this?.. I mean her?.. living with us, cause theres noway in hell I'm taking her back where she came from"**_

_**Letty smiled softly at him "I'm ok Dom, I was pissed, i'm sorry, its just that we have been trying so long to have a baby and then this kid shows up out of nowhere, I just , I needed to get my brain around it" she said to him.**_

_**Dom kissed her gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "A baby will come when its time Letty, no worries, we will have our own one day, but untill then, this kids gonna need a mother, one who loves her, gonna need to teach her things cause if ya haven't noticed, I'm far from being a girl, there are things I can't teach her"**_

_**Dom Stopped, getting ahead of himself and looked at her again "that is, if you are ok with her being ours?"**_

_**Letty smiled bigger now and nodded "She is part of you, and I love every part of you, even the parts that are walking outside your body" she said and then cocked a brow and looked at him seriously "Better just be no more walking out there Buster" **_

_**Dom laughed and kissed her, just as Jesse, who had been on his lap top all this time spoke up "hey Leon, Dom?, got some serious shit here on this kids mother"**_

_**Doms head turned and so did Letty's, and Leon got up and walked over "Whats up?.. what ya got?" leon sat beside him and Dom and Letty and Vince moved behind him to look at the screen**_

_**"I was checking around for things on this chick, shes got a wrap sheet the length of the city, and multable convictions for drugs and assault.. but the most interesting shits this"**_

_**Jesse pointed to the screen "Child Services has a case file on her a mile high, and everything is bad, its fucked up why they didnt' take this kid away years ago.. theres alligations of serious abuse here, and not all the physical kind either if you know what I saying bro?"**_

_**Dom leaned down and started reading what jesse had found, and with every new thing he read his fists started clencing tighter and tighter.. then he stopped "Wait, they knew I was her father and yet they left her with this piece of shit?.. someones gonna loose their job for this!" his voice loud, loud enough to scare the nurse that was walking by.**_

_**"Theres more bro, look at this" Jesse switched screens and pulled up Stars hospital records. "Says here the kids been to emergency care 42 times since she was 2 years old, more than half those times for a broken bone of some sort, and the other times, for cuts and bruises and lacerations to her" he stopped and cleared his throat "girly parts" the moment it was outta his mouth, Jesse leaned away and was sick, thank gawd the trash can was right there..**_

_**Dom winced as Jess was sick, and then turned when he heard the wall, Letty's fist went through and he moved to her "LETTY!, fuck, the wall, your hand, bet its broke!" He took her wrist and commenced pulling it from the wall and turned her to face him "I'm as pissed as you are, moreso, but we gotta keep it togeather here, for the kid"**_

_**Letty looked up at him, holding her hand against her, it was broken, she was sure of it.. fuck! "I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna break her neck!" her voice rose and jesse cringed, Leon backed up and Vince came walking in the room with.. coffee.. **_

_**"Coffee's up.. oh shit!.. Let, what happened to yer hand, whoa, bro don't be looking at me like that I just brought the coffee!" Vince barked at Dom and started handing them out, Leon taking Vince aside and telling him what they found..**_

_**Dom watched Vince and Leon for a minute and then turned back to Letty "Common lets get yer hand taken care of, and then we can discuss the neck breaking of the bitch"**_

_**He took her good hand and started to lead her out of the waiting room when the doctor stepped in through the door "I am looking for the parents of Star Toretto?"**_

_**"Thats me, us.. I mean, us!" He waged a finger between himself and Letty as Vince and Leon and Jesse got up and moved to them as well.**_

_**The doctor nodded "Star is doing fine, she is scared, she has been through alot by the looks of her little body, she has bruises covering most of her body, classic signs of abuse" and he held up his hand before anyone could speak.**_

_**"The nurse filled me in on everything, I KNOW her abuse was not caused by anyone here.. and I have fixed her up, she has some abrasions, we have changed her cast and put on a waterproof one, that she can get wet.. and I have given her some antibiotics that should help her tonight, until you get this filled" He handed Dom the little paper.**_

_**Dom took it and looked at it "that is a prescription for her, she has a serious infection that no little girl should ever have.. this will clear that up, and you should follow up with your family doctor in 10 days.." **_

_**He handed them another sheet of paper "this is for vitamin suppliments and pediatric suppliments, shes very under weight, the vitamins will help the immune system and the pediasure will help build up her strength and help put on weight.."**_

_**Dom took the other paper and Letty snatched them both from him with her good hand and started reading them..Jess and leon looking over her shoulder. "Can we take her home doc?" Dom asked, looking at him and he nodded.**_

_**"certinally, she's in the room at the end of the hall, shes hungry and eating, she charmed one of our nurses into reading her a story to" He smiled "She is a very good natured child, considering what she's been through for years"**_

_**Dom smiled at the charming comment, seems she did get something from him besides her looks "thanks Doc, wait.. can you look at my wife, she broke her hand on your wall over there" Dom smiled and Letty growled and the doctors eyes widened.. and Vince laughed.**_

_**+END FLASHBACK+**_

**The Tran name being said was enough to bring Letty out of her thoughts and she pushed herself off the door jamb "Tran, did you say the last name was Tran?"**

**Star looked up from catching Mia and nodded, her mum was mad, you could tell.. way mad, gawd she knew .. but she can't know cause she never said nothing to anyone, well asides from Abby, her best friend..**

**"Umm, yes, Marissa Tran" Star said and cringed and tried to sit up making it to her hip "i'm sorry, really sorry, I shouldn't of been fighting I know, I'm sorry" she said**

**Mia looked up at her sister in law "Now Letty, lets just calm down, she knows what she did was wrong and Dom already took care of i-" and Mia was cut off when Letty abruptly left the room with a growl..**

**Star looked at her Aunt "Umm, shes really mad huh?" and Mia looked at her and smiled softly "not at you baby, not at you"**

**chapter 5**

Dom had been filling Vince in on what the principle had said at the school.. he was also telling him about the other girl that was involved, how she could possibly be related to the Tran Clan, something he had neglected to tell Letty about, and there was a reason for that.

They both heard the growl and their heads snapped up, there was Letty flying down the stairs, heading for the door..

Dom jumped up "Letty!, hey!, slow down woman!, whats going on?" he yelled after her and got no responce, she was pissed and he knew it, hell everyone knew when Letty got pissed, though over the years she had gotten better with it.. but now was NOT one of those times.

"LETTY!" Dom yelled, when the door slammed shut, he took off, Vince on his heals, and Mia half way down the stairs.. Jumping off the front porch and sprinting across the lawn Dom grabbed her arm just as she was about to get into her car.

"Letty!, whats going on woma-OWWW! DAMMIT!" she had turned and kicked him, kicked him in the shin trying to get her arm free from his grip.

"I'm going to bitch slap the little Chika, you see what the little tramp did to MY KID!, then, then I'm going to get rid of her brother once and for all!" Letty spat out.

Dom looked at her, he knew this wasn't good, she had just kicked his shin, _she hadn't done that for a good year or more_, he had thought he had finally broke her of the shin kicking habit, apparently NOT!

"Your not going anywhere woman, got it?" he yelled back at her and she kicked him again, harder this time, furiously trying to get away from him, growling. She was the only woman he knew who could actually growl. Any other time and it would be turning him on immensley, but not right now.

"Oh I'm going!, your not stopping me!, the little bitch layed her hands on my kid Dom!, your kid!" she yelled louder and kicked him again, pulling her arm away, or trying to, as it was fruitless, he had hold of her good!. He had, had enough, turning her around his hand connected HARD with her ass.

"NO KICING! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Dom was pissed,oh boy was he pissed and his shin hurt, damn steel toe workboots!. The laughing that Vince had been doing when he saw Letty kick Dom, stopped. Vince looked up hearing his hand connect with her ass and the sharp intake of air coming from Letty.

"Here we go now, this ain't gonna be good chicka" Vince said to Mia as she finally got out the front door only to find Dom had picked up a flailing and cursing Letty and moved to the step and was spanking her..

Mia looked at Vince "And you are the one thats got a problem with Dom spanking Star?" she said and winced hearing the two yell at each other..Gawd how they used some colorful language, but again she had been just as guilty of it a time or two with Brian.

"This is different girl, those two do this all the time, they are adults, its different, you know? and anyway.. so do you and Brian" Vince said as he shoved a blushing Mia back into the house.

Don had stopped finally, Letty sobbing over his lap, all the fight gone out of her now, his hand tended to have that effect on her and it wasn't to often he had to use it. He stood and carried a crying Letty back inside over to the couch and sat, holding her in his lap.

Dom held Letty while she cried, soothing her, stroking her hair, rubbing her back gently and telling her they would take care of it, only not all half cocked. Again for the third time in one day he had wondered just exactally when he had gotten soft.

"Its ok baby, we will take care of it, and you.. no kicking me, thought we discussed that a whole lot a long time ago, no more 'cause woman it hurts like a bitch!, and its gonna keep your ass on pillows for a month next time, got it?" he said raising her chin with his hand and looking at her. Letty nodded, sniffled and burried her head in his chest and Dom smiled holding her closer to him..

The car drove by slowly, but not to slowly, wouldn't do to make anyone suspicious.. getting a look at the house, it sped off. Turning several blocks away and pulling up infront of a warehouse..

The guy steped out of the car, armed it with the alarm and headed inside, punching in the security code, he opened the door, walked into the building and headed for the elevator.

Star had been at her window when Mia had gone downstairs, she had heard her parents, she hadn't heard this particular thing in quite awhile with them, but it wasn't uncommon in this house, someone was always getting spanked for something, thank gawd it wasn't her all the time!.

She had decided she was going to bring her mom down a big fluffy pillow and had just about turned away from the window when she saw it, saw the car. The same dark car with the tinted windows that she had seen almost every night this week at the store when she was working.

She watched it a few minutes and then it sped away, she wondered what, or better yet who was watching them, or watching her. She really hoped they weren't watching her.

"Whys it always gotta be me?" she said outloud to herself and then stopped as she looked at her alarm clock "CRAP!, I gotta get dressed better than this and get chores done before Vic comes!"

She scrambled around the room, pulling most of her clothes out of her drawers and closets before finally finding what she had put away from last weekends trip to the mall. The mysterious car and its driver completly forgotten about.

She tried her clothes on, and they didn't fit, she'd gotten bigger since just last weekend "this is so not good, not good at all!" she tossed them onto her bed and headed out the door after pulling on her robe, moving into her parents room, she took a sweat shirt of her fathers and some sweat pants of her moms and went back to her room to put them on.

She fixed her hair and grabbed the two pillows and headed downstairs " I stole some clothes, I think I need some more, things are getting small on me" she said as she walked into the livingroom

"Here, I thought you might want this" she smiled a little and handed her mom the pillow, and then tossed hers down onto the floor and sat carefully.

Dom looked up when his kid appeared and cocked a brow looking at her "To small?.. Star, your clothes just fit last week when we got some new ones"

Letty smiled at her and took the pillow "thanks Chicka, and that shirt is way to big for you, but it looks nice, why aren't your clothes fitting?" she had asked as she slipped off of Dom's lap and onto the pillow on the floor by Star.

Star shrugged, she figured that was better than trying to explain something since she sucked at lying "Dunno daddy, I gained weight?" that wasn't a lie, she had gained weight..

Dom's other brow cocked and he looked at her "Gained weight?.. Star, we just got you new clothes last week, there is noway they are to small for you this week, maybe a month from now but not a week"

Star shrugged again "well they are, but hey, least I'm gaining weight, thats a good thing, ain't it?.. you all keep telling me I'm to small, or to skinny.. tho' it would be nice if my boobs got bigger to"

Letty and Vince laughed at that and star blushed "well it would, there just to, well small" she pouted.

"Ohhh No they are just fine!, no nothing getting bigger or growing on you, its not allowed!" Dom said almost having choaked on his beer when he heard her, he glared at the laughing two.

Mia smiled "they will grow in time, or they may not, you have to wait and see, your still growing gir-" Mia got cut off when Jesse came through the door

"hey, anyone started supper, i'm starving, heads up, Leon brought his girl with him, there just coming in now"

Jesse dropped to the sofa and Dom raised a brow as he tossed Star a bag and she took it and smiled at him telling him thanks.. then it hit her and her head whipped around to her father

"WAIT!, Daddy!, he can't bring HER here, not tonight, its family night!, and besides you already said I could have my friend come over and meet everyone in the family and she sure as heck ain't family!"

Star was upset and Jesse smirked, Vince smiled and Dom looked at her "you know kid, i'm sitting right here, stop yelling, and whining"

Star Rolled her eyes "Fine, but I reserve the right to tell her off if she gets all creepy again!" she looked at her mom "Can't you do something, you've seen her, and how she is, I sware she lays a hand on my friend and I'll break her fingers, and gawd!, her voice!, oh gawd my ears already hurt!"

Letty smirked hearing her "I'd pay to see that chicka" Letty hugged her "we will all keep an eye on her, but hey no hitting her first ok"

Star blushed and nodded Dom looked at them both "do we need an extra pillow, cause I can make that happen, you both behave, got it?"

They both nodded just as Leon came in with the girl "hey ya'll, you know Krissy?" Everyone nodded and Star scowled and stood up heading into the kitchen for a drink.

Krissy glared as Star walked by. She didn't like the little princess, and that is exactally what she was. A princess, Leon had told her as much, everyone in the Toretto clan doated on her. Star was spoiled as far as she was concerned, a spoiled get her way princess, not to mention just a big pain in her ass to.

If it was anyone that was going to blow her cover and ruin her plans it would be her, she needed a way to keep her inline, and she thought she knew exactally how, she knew her secret, she would use it against her if she had to.

Everyone had watched Star go, noone was paying attention to Krissy at all to notice the glare she had given Star.

Leon looked over at Dom " Whats up her ass?" he questioned gruffly. "Why she take off?" Leon was annoyed, she did this everytime Krissy was over.

"Don't like your girl brotha" Dom said simply and turned looking at Jesse.

"Hey!!, I so like did nuthin!!" Krissy screached, and everyone cringed at the sound of her voice, all except Leon, who seemed to be used to it.

"Its ok baby, i'll talk to her later" His arm wrapped around her as he spoke and tried to confort her.

"Fuck girl!, how'd ya get a voice like that!" Letty spat out, then stood with a wince. "Try not yappin' would ya, it'll do everyone good"

Leon quickly locked lips with his girl, as pissed as he was for Letty saying that, he knew that if krissy said the wrong thing, a fight with letty would ensue and Krissy would never stand a chance.

Dom eyed Letty and pulled her back down onto his lap, just incase Leon's chyc mouthed off. He wanted to be sure he had a good hold on her.

"Leticia cool it!" She glared at him for using her full first name.

"What...ever, Dom" she looked away.

"Keep it up and you ass is gonna be on pillows for a month, woman"

Letty's head snapped around and she opened her mouth to speak, but found herself with a mouth full of Dom, as he captured her lips with his in a deep kiss.

Several minutes later and a very outta breath Letty, and snickering Vince and Jesse, Dom finally turned back to Jesse.

"What was in the bag ya tossed Star when ya cam in here Jess?"

Looking over from the PS2, he paued it and grinned "Just uh, girl stuff bro"

Dom raised a brow "Girl stuff?, she's only 15, what kinda girl stuff does she need?" He finished with Letty and Mia snickering at him.

"What?" He looked at them and Vince started laughing.

"Brotha" Jesse laughed "Girl stuff, ya know?"

"NO I DON'T KNOW!" Dom was getting frustrated, was there something he should KNOW, what could she possibly need?

Letty smacked his arm "Ya big oaf!, girl stuff, ya KNOW is for her YA KNOW" Letty was trying to be discreet, it was a rare thing with her.

"Ya, ya know for her period and stuff Dom" Krissy said and smiled. "she is a girl ya know, and we need girl stuff"

Again everyone cringed, all except Leon when Krissy spoke. Her voice was just to annoying and high pitched and squeeky and Letty contemplated ripping her voice box out, but settled for trying to ignore her, she figured that Leon would take offence to the voice box ripping.

Dom's head whipped around and he looked at her in horror, his face getting red. "I did NOT need to know!!"

"You asked, brotha!" Vince fell off the chair laughing and Dom carefully moved Letty off his lap and stood up.

"NOT funny , brotha!" he growled and stalked off into the kitchen after Star, everyone in the livingroom fell apart with laughter.

Vic finished tucking the bag into his car, lookging around a moment he sighed deeply and smiled shaking his head at the kids playing in the vacant field across the road from his apartment building.

Finally after about 10 minutes he slide into the drivers side and started his baby up and headed out. He had just spent the last two hours getting read, packing the car, making sure he had everything he needed, Star's stuff included.

Star was always leaving or forgetting something in his car, like last night when he had picked her up from working at the store, she'd left her purse. He tried to clean his car out atleast once a week, just to make sure there wasn't anything important that she might be needing.

They had been togeather four months now, though he felt like they had always been togeather, he loved her, loved her more than all the Stars in the sky, she made him feel good and that, in the last couple years had been a rarity. Then he had found Star, and that all changed.

Vic glanced into his rear view mirror and smiled at the little dozing figure sitting behind him.

chapter 6

Dom snatched the cup out of his daughters hand and sniffed at it raising a brow, leaning against the table he waited for it.

"hey! "star quipped "thats min-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw who it was .

"You know your not allowed to have this shit, whats goin' on little girl?" He asked gruffly

Star looked up at him wincing, he was pissed again, this couldn't end good for her. Quickly, she turned around, back towards the counter, trying to busy herself with the dishes from this morning.

"Star" Dom set the cup down and gently, yet firmly turned her around, his two fingers lifting her chin so they were eye to eye. She tried to pull away but Dom was having none of it. She sighed deeply.

"I..I just wanted some, I know I can't, but its not even a full cup daddy. " she said carefully "I just wanted a little bit, thats all, honest" she quickly added.

Dom reguarded her for a moment. "You know better, Star. Even a little bit will hurt you, you can't have Coffee, or anything with caffine" Dom's voice raised slightly as he spoke, remembering when they all had first found that out last year.

_Star had been so sick, for so long, she had been home from school for days. Dom had spent every couple hours calling her at home to make sure she was ok, since everyone had to work and no one could stay home with her. It had been a good thing that the garage was so close to home._

_Dom had called one last time before he took his lunch, he got no answer. When he had arrived home, he found Star in the bathroom tossing up her cookies, only these cookies turned out to be blood. He had rushed her to the hospital, called the rest of the family and waited in the waiting room, pacing for over 6 hours, only to find out that Star had a severe ulcer._

_The doctor explained exactlly what it was and that he suspected it had been going on for years in order to get to this point. It was then, that they had all found out that Star had been in pain on a daily basis and did not tell anyone. It was also then, that they had all found out that the pain had been going on for several years, yet she still had not told anyone._

_Star had finally told the doctor when asked a dozen times or so, how long the pain had been going on. Apparently it started when she was living with Carlene. When Dominic heard that come from his kids mouth, he seriously lost it. _

_Star, they realized at that moment had a very bad habit of keeping everything to herself, as outspoken as she was, she was not. Star barely spoke up about important things, she was always being guarded, not wanting to 'bother' anyone. _

_That was her biological mothers fault, all the years of abuse at her hands, as well as at the hands of her mothers various boyfriends. Dominic was realizing this now, realizing that things, had been worse than even they had all suspected._

_Sorry had been something she constantly said for no reason at all, and it was very annoying. Dominic had yelled at her a dozen times for it, but it never seemed to stop, and it was then, that he had realized WHY she said it all the time. It was also then, that Dominic felt bad for yelling at her about it, it was something that she just could not help. _

_The doctor had taken them all aside and explained that she has spent years trying to appease everyone, that it now, was a big part of her, a habit if you may. It was something that was going to take time to break, but it needed to be broke gently._

_Testing had been done for the two weeks the doctor had kept her in the hospital. They had found, along with the ulcer, Star had a blood sugar problem that had to be monitored and she needed to take pills for. Dom remembered how long it took for her to get into a routine and a habit of taking her sugar levels herself and not having to be told to take her medication. It was alot of work for over a year, but his kid was a pro at taking her sugar and taking her meds now. As much as she hated it, she never complained, hell she barely complained about anything._

Star nodded " Yes, daddy, I'm sorry. " She spoke finally pulling Dom out of his memories, his hand ran over his bald head. Star cringed, he was frustrated and she had been the cause of it, yet again. She was bad, and she tried to fix it right away.

"I really am Sorry, its just sometimes, sometimes I get frustrated 'cause I can't have it and I really really want it, even though I am not allowed."

That was the truth, sometimes it was so hard to be good and make sure she stayed away from the stuff that could hurt her. Though now she knew she had to be extra careful, but it was still hard as hell.

Star tried to turn back to the counter. Dominic had other ideas and kept her in place. Her eyes fell away from his and his fingers came up again to tilt her chin towards him.

"NO MORE" His eyes met hers " Or my hand is gonna get overly friendly with you ass, and you are gonna get overly friendly with the cornor, got it?"

His voice was hard again, causing Star to quickly nod. "Yes, Daddy" she spoke softly and Dom let her go. As she turned back around towards the counter, Dom's hand connected harshly with her already sore ass.

"OOOWWWWIEEEE!" Star squeeled out, turning around to face him again. Tears sprung to her eyes, her hands moved quickly behind her, rubbing her already sore ass, furiously.

"Said yes, daddy" she sniffled "said I wouldn't touch nuthin' again" she sniffled again, she was overly emotional and Dom hadn't been the only one to notice it the last few weeks.

Star turned back around Scowling and Dom's brow raised noticing it, but he said nothing about it, for now. "That babygirl was a reminder" He said and grabbed a Corona from the fridge along with the tray of burgers and dogs.

Vic glanced in his rearview for the 50th time in 10 minutes, he was certin the black car with the tinted windows and the blue running lights underneath was following them.

He had seen this car a few times at the school, at the shop, and at Star's family grocery store. He had dismissed it as coincidence, untill now. Now there was just no way that this was coincidence.

Glancing one last time, he made the decision and pulled into the Petro station. Swinging the car around he did not take his eyes off the mysterious car.

The black car slowed down as it passed, but did not follow him. It was obvious the driver was checking him out.

Vic strained to see the driver, however the tinting was to dark and all he could get was an outline.

"FUCK!!" his hands banged down on the steering wheel as he watched the car drive off.

In the backseat, the little sleeping figure stirred, calling to him and starting to fuss. Vic turned around and took her little hands and stroked her little fingers.

"its ok baby, go back to sleep, almost there"

The back door flew open, the knob hitting the wall hard behind the open door and Dom winced, thanking whatever god was out there that he hadn't yet fixed the indent in the wall. He would have to get one of those door stoppers, another trip to the hardware store for him, YAY!.

In through that door came the small hispanic girl with the high cheekbones, long midnight black hair and the dazzling emerald green eyes. Abby was only a year older than Star, but had been Star's best friend for years, even before she had come to find her father. There was a big contrast between the two friends, where Star was tiny and thin with raven colored hair, her complection was fair and she dressed mostly conseratively, with the odd revealing outfit that Letty and Mia had snuck in for her. It was hard to get stuff like that past her watchdog father.

Abby on the other hand was a bit bigger than Star, her complection was much more darker. Her hair was streaked with purple, she dressed goth like, a collar around her neck neck with a pagen penticle hanging from it. She was louder than Star and way more boisterous, Abby did not hessitate to tell anyone what she thought of them if they pissed her off and her mouth got her into more trouble than not.

Dom and his team and her father Hector had to on many an occassion, chase the boys away from her. The boys that always tended to flock to her at the races she sometimes attended.

"WHOA! ABBY GIRL!!, slow down!" Dom grabbed her and stopped her before she skated head on into the kitchen table. It was a good thing he had set down the tray of BBQ and his beer as the door opened.

Star turned around wiping her nose on her sleeve and smiled at her best friend, looking over when her mom came into the room.

'No blades in my house chyca" Letty grinned from the doorway.

Mia brushed passed Letty " NO blades on my clean floor Abbagail!!, off now!!" Mia quipped out at her and moved to Star, with a tissue and handed it to her.

Abby looked up from Dom and over to the two women and laughed at them both, they said the exact same thing EVERY wednesday night.

"KAY!" she pointed to her blades and spun around on them, only to be grabbed by Dominic as she almost lost her balance. "Like them?, dad got me new ones!" she stated happily.

"These are the special racing ones, in pink of course. But they are special ones to 'cause he got little skulls on them for me, it musta cost extra. I love them!, he said that I could skate over here tonight, but he followed, 'cause its getting dark and he's paranoid you know" She said pointedly "he's parking now"

She took a deep breath and smiled brightly at everyone. Dom smiled at her babbling and wondered, not for the first time however, just how she could take one breath and say so much without passing out.

Star went to speak and got cut off. "I made Jello, daddy's bringing it in, theres a whole lot!!, one of every flavour we had and they are all like no sugar so Star can eat as much as she wants!, I got bored last night cause daddy wouldn't even let me out to come over here!" Again she took a big breath and smiled

"And I'm not grounded anymore, that was the end last night, thank the Goddess!, I hate being grounded!"

Letty and Mia chuckled, they couldn't help it, the girl was exactally like hector, save for the goth look going on and he didn't talk as fast, but he did talk just as much, most days.

Dom shook his head "Yea well maybe next time you decide to race your motorcycle, without any protection on, you will think twice"

Abby just looked at him and smiled sweetly, her arm moving around his shoulder "Probably not!" she laughed and kissed his cheek.. Star cleared her throat.

"Daddy?, can we cook now I'm starving and my friend is gonna be here soon!, please" she looked at him and pointed to the salad. "I already made the salad, and you got the BBQ out and i've not eaten hardly today, I missed lunch remember when you came to pick me up?"

Dom looked at his kid, she was tired, and whining and he resisted the urge to send her to bed. He knew that would only cause problems, LOUD problems, especially since her boyfriend was coming tonight. Though she still had no idea that he knew about him from earlier at the school.

"Yea babygirl, lets get it on, and calm down on the whinning" Dom said heading out the backdoor.

Abby watched Letty and Mia follow Dom, taking out the dishes to set the picnic table. She heard her father outside talking with them finally. Turning back to Star she smiled

"So how much trouble you get in woman?" she skated over and sat in a chair, asking her friend.

"Gawd, lots, got spanked, like seriously spanked" she unconsciously rubbed her ass and pouted.

Abby's mouth fell open. "He spanked you?.. like way hard?.. while your" She gestured with her hand towards her "you know!"

Star raised a brow "Voice down!" she hissed out through a whisper at her. " No one knows anything yet"

This time it was Abby's turn to raise her brow "you didn't tell them!" Abby whisper hissed right back at her. Star shook her head no.

"What your just gonna wait!?.. oh THATS great Star!" she whisper hissed again.

Star growled, yes actually growled, she even threw herself as well as Abby off for a moment with that growl.

"I'll tell them when I.. when I feel the time is right" she hushed out to her best friend.

"Yea whens that gonna happen?.. way your going, your not gonna have to tell them anything!"

Star scowled over at her best friends and went to speak when Leon and Krissy came into the kitchen, and Star smiled at her uncle.

"Hi uncle Leon, how are you?" she asked quickly, watching him get a beer.

Leon opened the fridge and grabbed out a beer, handing it to Krissy, he then took one for himself. Leaning back against the fridge, he opened his Corona and looked at his niece.

"Wanna tell me whats going on?, what all the hissing is that was going on in here?" He looked at them both and took another drink.

Star was trying to come up with something plausable to tell him and she looked at Abby, who seemed to be having the same issue.

Krissy looked at them and she KNEW, she KNEW exactally what they had been talking about. This might be her chance, she moved up beside Leon and tugged on his arm. Leon looked at her, his arm coming up and wrapping around her.

"Leon, there just kids you know, probably talking 'bout some boy from school is all, why don't you stop the 50 questions, your scareing them"

She pointed at them and Leon looked up to two heads nodding.

"Yep, boys, thats it!"

"Basketball boys!"

Leons brow raised at the basketball part, since when did Star even look at boys, she didn't like them, or so she kept telling them for the last few years.

"Fine, common baby, lets go out and see how the grubs coming along"

Leon tried to pull her to the door, but Krissy stopped and kissed him hard, then broke for some much needed air, while Star and Abby made faces behind their backs.

"You go on baby, i'll be there in a few, gonna use the little girls room" she said, her voice still making them all cringe slightly.

"yea, meet you outside" Leon left out the back door and when it slammed shut, Krissy turned to the girls.

"Thanks" Star said

"yea, thanks" Abby returned.

Krissy glared at them and walked over to them.

"Oh don't thank me you ungrateful little bitch, I know what your doing and its not gonna happen, Leon loves me and I love him and I'm not going anywhere, so get over it, cause if you don't get over it, I'm gonna tell them all, that their precious little princess is pregnant!" Krissy hissed out at them.

Star's eyes got big. "How.. How.. How" that was all she could get out before Abby stood up and shoved Krissy back, and Star grabbed her arm.

"Noooo, Abby, don't!"

Krissy sneered and then smiled "yea, best listen to her"

Abby wanted to kick the blonde bitches ass right from here to the curb, she had never wanted anything worse, but she backed off, for Star. Krissy crossed her arms and smiled way to big at them.

"Thats better, and to answer your question, I just KNOW, its none of your business how, I just do.. so start being nice and stop trying to get Leon to break it off with me and I will keep my mouth shut!"

With that said, Krissy turned on her overly high heels and strode out the backdoor, in only the way that Krissy can.

Abby looked at Star. "I so want to kick her ass!, and you so better tell them soon, cause its gonna be worse hearing from her, than it will be hearing from you"

Star glared at her. "this is your fault anyway!.. if I hadn't gone with you that night, THIS would sooooo NOT! be an issue!"

"SO NOT!" Abby Screeched

"SO IS!" Star screeched right back at her.

It was jsut about then that Brian walked into the kitchen, stopped and looked at them both in turn.

"What the hell are you two yelling about now?!" he asked gruffly, taking off his holster and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

It had been a few years since Brian had to reveal to Mia who he truely was, it was rough going for quite sometime with everyone, but finally they all came around and Brian was accepted yet again as a part of the team and family.

Star looked over and smiled "Hey uncle Brian, how was your day?"

"Yea, have a good day?" Abby added quickly.

His brow raised toward them as he took a long pull on his hoppy beverage.

"Yea" he let the little word drawl out for a minute or two, and kept studying them. It was his training as a cop that had all his bells and whistles going off, telling him that something was going on and he wasn't sure that he was going to like the answers.

"Now tell me whats going on" Pushing off the counter he took a seat in a kitchen chair.

"boys" Abby said.

"She is trying to tell me that the basketball boys are better than the football ones, and they so are NOT!"

Star's eyes got big as she listened to her. This was one of those times that she was thanking whatever god/goddess was out there for her best friends quick thinking.

"They so are to!" she never missed a beat

"Basketball boys look way better!, and not so snotty and stuck up either!" Star shot back, and Abby smiled a little and opened her mouth

"OKAY!, okay enough, both of you, get outback now before you end up killing each other and getting blood all over Mia's clean floor!"

Star and Abby looked at each other and then took off out the back door. Brian watched as they left, shaking his head. They were lying and he knew it, but he wasn't about to upset family night, no damn way, not since the last time, Dom would have a cow, a rather large cow and Brian knew it.

Vic made a quick stop at a drive through, well quick was not quit the word. The place was packed tonight and it took him a good half hour to get through the line, cursing he looked at his watch as he turned the cornor and headed down Star's street.

Krissy excused herself and headed for the bathroom, she bypassed the one on the main floor and headed right down to the basement and the one that was down there, she needed privacy and this was the only one she knew in this house that was pretty much sound proof.

Locking the door she took a deep breath and sat herself down on the closed toilet, making a face at the smell. It was definatly obvious that this bathroom was a 'guys' bathroom, it smelled like a urnal.

Pulling her cell phone form her purse she opened it and dialed, waiting as it rang, and rang and rang.

Star grabbed a bowl of lime Jello and a spoon, supper wasn't quite ready yet and she was starving, gawd was she starving, and she couldn't wait. Dom raised a brow when she grabbed the whole bowl and sat herself down on the swing and started eating. He nudged Letty.

"I have never seen her eat like that, she can't be that hungry" Letty said, nibbling on some chips from another bowl

"Yea well, least she is eating, even if she is inhaling that stuff" Dom made a face and went to turn back to Hector and Vince, when Star Jumped up and shoved the bowl at him

"My friends here!" She giggled and started for the back door.

"I didn't hear the doorbell" Mia said

"Me either" Letty pointed out

Abby smiled and took the jello from Dom

"Shhhhh and you will hear it" Star yelled at everyone

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, the backyard was quiet, which wasn't normal for a Wednesday night, hell it was hardly normal any night. Then they all heard it, the sound of the car coming up the street.

Star smiled brightly and giggled again. Everyone kept looking at her. Abby grinned.

"She knows his car a mile away" Abby said with a mouth full of Jello.

"HIS?!"

"HIS?!"

"HIS?!"

"HIS?!"

Hector, Vince, Brian and Leon said all at once, Vince even spit his beer. Letty smiled and Mia hurried over to calm Brian down, all eyes were on Dom. Everyone was wondering how come he was so calm, it wasn't in his nature.

Dom calmly followed his kid into the house and through the kitchen, down the hall and to the front door. Everyone else followed Dom to see what he was gonna do with the boy that was going to be coming through that door for HIS little girl.

Vic pulled up in the driveway, behind all he other cars that were there and raised a brow

"When she said family night, she sure ment family night"

Sighing and prepareing himself for the 50 questions and the intimidation he was sure there would be, he carefully reached around unhooking the little figure before slipping out of the car.

Opening the backdoor he grabbed the diaper bag and then grabbed the little sleeping girl and got her situated on his shoulder

"Shhhh baby, were here now, go back to sleep"

Star opened up the door just as he was heading up the porch steps and she squeeled and clapped, yes she admitts that sometimes she can be a dork, and this was one of those times.

"You brought Bella!"

She hurried out and over to him. Dom watched him and everyone in the house watched Dom. Star smiled and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Vic.

"Want baby, hand her over please" she smiled cutely at him

Vic chuckled and shook his head, handing her over to Star, then hugged her when she leaned back against him, snuggling the baby

"Mrs. Gilyeat had to go outta town, so I had no babysitter, hope this was ok to bring her?" He kissed the top of her head, well aware that her father and a whole lot of other people were stareing at them through the door.

"Of course its ok, whats daddy gonna say, oh you can't come in with a baby, I so don't think so, and I'd be upset if he ever said something like that, but he wouldn't, he likes babies, don't let him tell you different, I saw him once at the store, was gooing to a little bab-"

Vic smiled listening to her babble and cut her off with a kiss.

"I bet he loves kids baby, I got some stuff to get yet, can ya take Bella in, its kinda chilly out here"

Star blushed and smiled up at him nodding. Dom watched them and wanted to smile, but he coudn't, not yet, and Vince had somehow made his way up beside Dom and was standing there with his arms crossed.

Star turned around to head inside and looked at everyone

"What?.. so he has a kid, its not the end of the world and she is soooooooooo cute!" Star giggled and hurried to the door.

Dom looked down at her and raised a brow, she looked right back at him and raised her brow . Letty watched the two and moved to them, it was not like Star to throw down a challenge to her father, not like this anyway.

"Star, baby, why don't you get the little one on the sofa and snuggled in for the night" Letty said, trying to head off a problem before it started.

"OK mum" Star said never taking her eyes off her fathers.


	2. chapter 7

Kristina Eloise Montgomery stood in the downstairs bathroom, wedged between the urnel smelling toilet and the sink. She rolled her eyes for the umteenth time, and finally someone picked up the phone.

"Kristina Montgomery, Shield number 86866"

There was the breif noise of keyboard typing and then a voice spoke.

"What can I do for you detective?" the caller on the other end of the phone always sounded callous, but tonight, the person sounded annoyed.

"Krissy rolled her eyes yet again " Checking in, sir"

"What have you found out?"

"Not much more than we already know, tho' I am starting to think that our subject don't know where our suspect is."

Krissy turned and looked at her hair in the mirror, making sure it was perfect.

"She hasn't told anyone about the incident, or about the results of the incident, Sir. that is, no one except her best friend, but we have no worries their, she won't be saying anything."

The voice on the other end sighed deeply annoyed

"Does she know, that she is being followed?"

It was Krissy's turned to be annoyed

"I am almost 100% sure, sir, as I was last time that she does not realize she is being followed by any of Trans men. and as I said, I have yet to find out the location of the suspect, but I am close, should be anytime now"

"So basically you are telling me nothing has changed?"

"Well I wouldn't say that sir, we are close to getting the info we need, I just need a bit longer." Krissy turned around and finally sat down on the closed toilet lid, wrinkling her nose up at it.

"And what information would that be montgomery?"

"the suspects whereabouts, finding her, if we can do that we can get the information we need to take down the Trans operation"

Shifting about, Krissy was becoming upset fast and she cut her boss off before he could speak.

"We know sir, that the Trans are traficking, we know sir that Toretto's kid was a victim of that since she was little. We know sir that the suspect, her mother was involved and is possibly still involved. We also know sir, that the Trans have taken to following her, following her boyfriend and following her best friend. So forgive me sir, if I am a bit impatient, but I have spent the last 3 months in Stillettos, mini skirts and halter tops, and to top it off my throat is killing me from using this damned annoying voice, so I will check in later, I have to go!"

With a growl Krissy slammed her cellphone shut and headed upstairs.

_____________________________________________________

Dom's eyes never left his daughter, even when she moved to take the child over to the sofa. Vince, Brian, Leon and Hector stood, watching Dom, he was deathly quiet, it was unsettleing.

A challenge had been thrown down, albeit a non-verbal one, but one none-the-less, and by Star of all people. The four men jumped a bit when Dom shifted and turned to follow his kid. All eyes followed his movements.

Mia and Letty looked up, but quickly exited the livingroom, not wanting to get in the line of fire, should one start, and they were pretty sure one was about to start any second now. Abby was the only one who stayed behind, but again Abby was about the only person not actually scared of Dom, she found this all amusing.

Star gently layed the baby on the sofa. Covering her with a Sofa throw and tossing the pillows onto the floor just incase the baby decided to fall off, she would be safe. Dom watched the scene before him with a raised brow, however deep inside he was grateful she was so gentle with this child. The doctor had explained to everyone with the amount of abuse she had been put through for years, she may very well pass that on to her own children, should she have any. He also said she may be the complete opposite, and to Dom's relief it looked like she was the opposite, and the cycle of abuse may just have been stopped with Star.

He smiled, and then quickly lost the smile when she stood up and turned around to leave. Dom grabbed her arm gently but firmly and looked at her.

"what the hell was that display in there?" his voice got deeper if that was at all possible.

Pulling her arm away from him, she crossed them infront of her and narrowed her eyes, trying to stand her ground, which was particularily hard at this point.

"That was me saying, be nice!, don't scare him away!, or I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER talk to you EVER again, I've heard aunt Mia talk about you and her old boyfriends"

Oh boy was she being brave, maybe a little to brave and she faultered a moment, not to sure that she should have said that in the tone she just did. Dom raised a brow, hector headed for the BBQ outback taking Mia and Letty's example and booking it out of the livingroom fast, this may get ugly.

"Ok, listen up little girl, number 1, your attitude is gonna go now or your guest"

He pointed towards the door where Vic had left to go back to the car earlier, and then looked over at the little kid.

"I mean GUESTS will leave, and number 2 he has a kid?!, what the hell is that?!, how damn old is he?!"

Stars arms dropped fast and it was then she regreated, almost, the tone she had just used.. then she waved her hands at her dad.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! no yelling, you'll wake her up daddy!!" she whisper hissed at him and this time it was his turn to cross his arms.

Star sighed deeply

"Its not my story to tell daddy, Vic can tell you, not me, but you gotta let him tell you before forming opinions about him first, please?"

Dom reguarded her a minute or two, it seemed much longer to Star and the others in the room and everyone seemed to let out a much needed breath when he finally spoke.

"Fine, but you bet you sore little ass that I am gonna damn well ask him"

Star nodded. There was another knock at the door just then and she grinned brightly, hurrying past her father and uncles to answer it.

Abby looked up at Dom and smiled.

"You just loving this ain't ya?" he said to her, more than asked her.

Abby giggled

"Ya bet your big jean covered ass I am!"

she wiggled her brows at him and headed into the kitchen fast.

______________________________________________

Brian watched Star rush to the door, as he pulled Mia into his arms, when she popped her head out of the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Doms head looks like its gonna explode" he spoke, his lips moving from her ear down to her neck, kissing gently.

Mia melted back into him, her head tipping to the side, granting his lips better access.

"noticed that, kinda amusing watching big brother try and make sure he keeps Star happy, while trying to be menacing"

Brian chortled into her neck, holding her tight.

"Baby be nice, he's swimming in uncharted territory"

His hands came up, gently rubbing circles on her tummy, and she again melted, her hands moving up to cover his.

"Bullshit Brian, he practically raised me, he's got extensive experience with being a prick to boyfriends"

Mia smiled tipping her head back, looking up at him.

"As you already know"

Brian kissed her softly

"Be nice baby"

His hands tickled her tummy, she giggled and looked at him again.

"We need to talk later, its important Brian"

She raised up and kissed him again, Brian kissed her back and then she nodded to the doorway

"Holy shit, its a mini version of Dom!" Letty barked out, and started coughing, having swollowed her juice the wrong way.

Brian reluctantly looked up the same time everyone else did to. Dom was left speechless, almost. It occured to him, that he has only seen the back of the guy while at the school. On the front porch minutes before it had been to dark to get a good look at him, which left Dom wishing he had changed the burnt out bulb in the porch light earlier when he had thought about it.

Letty move beside Dom, raising her brow at him in an unspoken question, and Dom nodded to her. Conceeding to her unspoken question, to be nice, although maybe later, after he scared the guy enough.

__________________________________________________________________

Vic stood, smiling at Star infront of him. he wasn't to sure if he wanted to face the rest of them in the light of the house yet.

Star smiled back with a little smirk and his brow cocked at her. snickering she ducked her head a little and moved to him.

"Shoulda, maybe, kinda mentioned how many people would be here huh?"

Vics eyes narrowed, trying to be serious, but it just was not happening, she was just to cute and it was then he realized just how much he was actually wrapped. Wrapped right up tight.

"Shoulda, maybe, kinda, YES!"

Star giggled and Vic laughed at her, kissed her and handed her the extra large take out coffee cup, as he set down the diaper bag and her purse on the hallway floor.

Jesse moved a bit, crossing his arms, he wasn't sure he liked this guy, and this guy was kissing his niece!.

"Uh, Star?, coffee?"

Star turned around and was met by everyone else looking at her as well, and before she could even speak, Vic gently pulled her back against him, his arms wrapped around her carefully. He looked up at everyone finally, challenging anyone of them to yell at her.

Four sets of arms crossed simultanously across chests, three uncles and one father looked at him. Star glared at the four men in her life, then tipped her head back and saw Vic glareing back at them and she glared at him to.

"Extra large, non-fat, no-sugar, decaff mocha lattee with extra whipped cream, baby"

Vic spoke, never taking his eyes off the four men. In the background, Mia and Letty laughed.

"Man Dom, this one ain't gonna be so easy to scare away!!" Mia quipped.

Vince snorted, he wasn't sure he liked anyone holding his little angel like that, he had this disturbing urge to toss him out the front window.

Star shook her head and stepped away from Vic and Looked at him

"Are you done?"

She turned to her uncles and father.

"Huh?, are you?, are you all done with the, I can kick your ass better than you, show of male testosterone??"

Vic looked at her and grinned, she was standing there with her little hands on her hips, tapping her foot, damn she was cute.

"yea baby, done for now, be right back"

Kissing her on her nose he stepped back out the door, Star turned and looked at the others.

"Be nice!!" she fairly screeched at them, huffy now with the display that just took place.

Vic stepped back into the house, Causing Dom to stop what he was just about to say to his kid.

"Soooooo, Star says ya'll like this stuff" He held up a case of Corona and smiled.

Star smiled, looking from her father to her boyfriend

" 'course they like the stuff, its the only beer they drink, some guy got thrown out a couple weeks ago for trying to get in something different, it was a bad scene"

Star giggeld and so did her mom and aunt.

"Daddy this is Victor Del Torro, Vic this is my daddy, Dominic Toretto"

she smiled

"oh and thats my uncles, Jesse, Leon, Vince and Brian, and my mom Letty and my aunt Mia"

Vic smiled and extended his hand to Dom

"Nice to meet you"

Dom returned the handshake

"Del Torro?, you related to Vance Del Torro?"

Dom asked stepping back and closeing the front door.


End file.
